


Evening Discipline

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link Sub Rhett, Established Relationship, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett gets out of hand while he and Link are working late at the studio, and Link has no choice but to discipline him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Discipline

“Good night, guys.”

“Good night.” Rhett and Link said as they were hunched over their respective laptops working on different projects. It was late in the day and they were the only ones left at the studio.

Rhett sighed and covered his face with his hands. “Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting to spend my Friday night doing this.”

Link leaned back in his chair. “Well we can do this now or come in tomorrow morning. I know you’d rather sleep in than work on a Saturday.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Rhett looked at the time. “You want some dinner? I can run out and get something for us.”

“Sure.” Link said. “I’m going to go down to the set. I need a change of scenery.”

Rhett feigned a look of hurt. “Isn’t my face good enough for you?”

Link chuckled. “It’s no work of art, but it’s okay.”

Rhett laughed as he headed out to the car to pick up dinner. When he returned, he and Link sat on the set and ate before getting back to work.

After a while, Rhett began to get a little restless and wanted some attention from Link. He leaned over and brushed his beard against Link’s face.

“Rhett, stop.”

Rhett went back to work for a few minutes then started brushing up against Link’s face again.

“Rhett…” Rhett took Link’s hand and placed it on his face. “I just want some attention from my Master.” He said sweetly.

Link smiled and squeezed Rhett’s face. I’ll give you all the attention you want when we get home. Right now it’s time to work.”

“Okay.” Rhett pouted. The two men continued to work quietly for a little while until Rhett began pawing at Link’s arm.

“Rhett, you’re being very disobedient tonight. Normally I’d find that incredibly sexy, but right now it’s annoying.”

Rhett ignored Link’s frustration and decided to see how far he could push him. He giggled as he reached between Link’s legs and groped his dick. “I know how much Master likes this.”

Link fidgeted and tried to push Rhett away. He was conflicted: he knew he could easily take Rhett right there and be done with it; sex at the office was nothing new. But he decided to hold his ground and not give in to his pet’s demands. After all, he was in charge, not Rhett.

Rhett continued to laugh as he groped Link wherever he could until Link finally sighed and closed his laptop.

“So, you want to play, hmm?”

“Yes.” Rhett said eagerly as he closed his laptop and slid it away.

Link turned to the side and propped an arm on the back of the chair. “And you think pestering Master is going to get you what you want? You should know better than that, Rhett. You should know not to bother Master until he’s ready for you.”

Rhett swallowed hard as he realized what he had done. Link gave him a stern look. “Stand up and pull your pants down.”

Rhett’s eyes got big. “But I…”

“You heard me.” Link said. “Pull your pants down and bend over the desk.”

Rhett meekly stood up and unbuckled his belt. He slowly undid his jeans and slid them down to his ankles along with his underwear. He placed both hands on the desk and leaned over.

Link licked his lips. “Good boy.” He stood up next to Rhett and leaned in until his lips touched his ear. “I ought to spank you with that belt, but I think using my hand will be much more satisfying.”

Link stepped back, raised a hand, and slapped Rhett on the ass. Rhett grunted and pressed his palms into the desk.

“This is what you get.” Link said as he continued to spank Rhett with increasing force. “This is what you get for disobeying Master. This is what you get for not…”

Smack!  
“knowing…”

Smack!

“your...”

Smack!

“place!”

Smack!

Rhett whimpered and sniffled. “I’m sorry Master.”

“Good. I hope you’ve learned your lesson.” Link stood directly behind Rhett and caressed the red hot skin of his ass before reaching around to his dick.

“Mmmm, you’re nice and hard.” Link said in a soft voice. “You must have enjoyed that punishment a lot.”

Rhett nodded his head. “Yes Master, I did.”

Link reached under Rhett’s t-shirt and stroked his chest a little before pulling it off of him. “I was going to wait until we got home to fuck you, but you’ve got me so turned on now, I don’t think I can wait.” Link moved their laptops out of the way and went to get the bottle of lube they kept hidden in the file cabinet on set. Link put a hand on Rhett’s back and pushed him down further until he was face down on the desk, his long arms stretched out and hands reaching out towards the empty room.

“Stick that ass up a little for me.” Link said as he took his shirt off and pulled his pants and underwear down to his knees. He pressed himself against Rhett’s legs and stroked his dick.

Rhett whined and turned his head to the side so he could speak. “Link…” Link took a hand and dug his nails into Rhett’s ass, which was still tender from the spanking. “Oh no, what are you supposed to call me when we’re playing?”

Rhett sighed heavily, his breath quickening. “Master.”

Link kissed his back. “That’s right.” Link stroked Rhett and himself simultaneously until Rhett began bucking his hips against Link.

“Master, please…” he pleaded.

Link smirked. “You’re so fucking hot when you beg.” Link poured some lube on himself and Rhett before gently running the tip of his dick along Rhett’s asshole. Rhett grunted as the desk became slick with his sweat.

“You want this dick, don’t you?” Link said as he switched to teasing Rhett’s entrance with his fingers.

“Yes please.”

“You want it so fucking bad.” Link said in a low growl.

“Yes!” Rhett cried out. “I want it so bad, Master. Please give it to me.”

Link placed a hand on Rhett’s lower back. “That’s what I like to hear from my pet.” He used his other hand to guide his dick into Rhett until he was all the way in.

“Is that good?” Link asked, lightly running his fingertips down Rhett’s sides.

“Oh yes Master.” Link took hold of Rhett’s hips and began to rock back and forth inside of him. Rhett’s moans grew louder each time Link touched his prostate. Link leaned back, rolled his hips, and snarled as he repeatedly pressed himself into Rhett.

“You look so pretty like this, my love.”

“Thank you Master.” Rhett managed to whisper. “I love you Master. I love it when you fuck me.”

“I love you too.” Link replied. “I love fucking you, you’re good at making it enjoyable for me. Even when you’re disobedient.”

Link reached around and started stroking Rhett again. “We’re going to finish together, okay?”

“Mmhmm.” Rhett eked out. Words left him as he braced himself for orgasm. Link pushed himself into Rhett a few more times before finally saying “Come.” in a rough whisper.

Rhett roared as he came, the sticky substance spilling on the floor beneath the desk. Link clenched his jaw and let out a strained sigh as he emptied himself into Rhett. He then pulled out and lay on top of his lover, moaning into his back as they both soaked in the remnants on their orgasm.

After cleaning up, Rhett and Link determined that they weren’t going to get anymore work done that night so they decided to head home. Rhett playfully smacked Link’s ass as they walked out of the building and to the car.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Link said as he got behind the driver’s seat. 

“Yup, especially when I get it from you.” 

Link put the car in drive. “If you thought I was harsh in the studio, wait until I get you home.”

Rhett smiled at Link adoringly. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
